Eraquae-Eldrid Big Game Hunter
Name: Eraquae, Big Game Hunter. A fish woman from the water planet Tidalis. She is a hunter of all things big and dangerous and never turns away from a challenging hunt. Incredibly patient and perceptive, Eraquae uses the terrain of the ocean to her advantage and isn’t afraid to go on land to hunt down her quarry. When the Varelsi darkened her home world and forced her people to leave it behind, it also destroyed all of the trophies she had accumulated over the years. Now with Solus as the only sun left in the galaxy, Eraquae sought one last hunt by joining the Battleborn, mounting Rendain’s head on her mantle is now her ultimate goal. Health: 1730 Health Regen: 7 per second. Role: Defender/Stealth/Territorial Weapons: Eraquae prefers to use a harpoon launcher in battle. Aiming down sights with her harpoon gun will fire the harpoon while she performs melee attacks with a much larger harpoon. She carries a fixed number of harpoons and must retrieve them if she misses her target. If a harpoon hits its target, it will slow the enemy for 3 seconds. Eraquae does not carry a shield into battle, but relies upon her Aquatic Lifeblood to keep her health up. Ability 1: Piranha Snare: Deploy a trap on the ground which arms itself in two seconds. When an enemy comes near it, a host of piranha are released dealing 22 damage per second to enemies and reducing their movement speed by 30% for 10 seconds. A maximum of two can be set at any given time. Moving past it activates Aquatic Lifeblood. Ability 2: Harpoon Turret: A turret which fires a harpoon attached to a cable at the nearest enemy, pulling the enemy near the turret. The turret will constantly release water at its location for five seconds or until the enemy destroys the turret. A maximum of two can be active at a time. Ultimate: Aquatic Syphon: Eraquae tethers herself to the enemy she is presently attacking causing her to syphon energy from him or her. This energy activates Aquatic Lifeblood and it remains active for the duration of the ability. The enemy suffers reduced movement speed while tethered. Lasts for twelve seconds. -30% movement speed. Talent: Aquatic Lifeblood: Eraquae’s species has the ability to heal and move faster in the presence of water. On land her species cannot perform these miracles without the presence of water. The effect only lasts for six seconds, but while it is active she regenerates 15 health per second and gets a 40% movement speed increase. Augmentation Paths: Maritime Trapper and Aquatic Stalker Maritime Trapper Level 1: Piranha Snare can now be placed on walls and ceilings. Level 2: Aquatic Lifeblood’s activation grants you an overshield. +225 overshield for six seconds. Level 3: Harpoon Turret has its health increased. +100% Harpoon Turret health. Level 4: Missing with the harpoon launcher has a chance to add a harpoon to the clip. +30% chance upon missing. Level 5: The water released from your traps now gives teammates an attack speed boost. +15% attack speed boost. Level 6: The Harpoon Turret deals damage overtime to enemies who are tethered and prioritizes major enemies over minor enemies. +55 damage per second. Level 7: Fired harpoons now explode after hitting the world or once the slow effect from hitting an enemy expires. +84 damage per explosive harpoon. Level 8: Piranha Snare is now cloaked but only activates Aquatic Lifeblood for half of its duration. Level 9: There is a chance that when your traps are destroyed, a new one will spawn in its place. +25% chance of free trap. Level 10: Aquatic Syphon gives nearby teammates health regeneration and bonus movement speed for as long as you are tethered to an enemy and for the remainder of the duration. +20 health per second and +30% movement speed. Aquatic Stalker Level 1: Standing near your traps cloaks you for five seconds. Level 2: Aquatic Lifeblood’s effects are doubled. Level 3: Reduces the effect duration of Piranha Snare by 3 seconds, but increases the damage it deals. +100% damage. Level 4: Enemies affected by your traps are marked for the duration of their effects. Level 5: Your harpoon launcher fires all of its harpoons in a cone dealing 240 damage and slowing enemies. +3 slow duration and requires 10 seconds to cooldown. Level 6: When Aquatic Lifeblood activates, you become cloaked for its duration. Level 7: Increases the range of your basic harpoon attacks. +30% to melee weapon range. Level 8: At the end of a melee combo, Aquatic Lifeblood activates. Level 9: The Harpoon Turret now tethers two enemies at once and explodes if destroyed. +320 damage upon destruction. Level 10: If Aquatic Lifeblood is active when you activate Aquatic Syphon, a wave of water is sent forward pushing enemies back for 4 seconds.